Yo Mismo
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Después de la guerra han quedado sobrevivientes, y por desgracia parte de la guerra también sobrevivió. Snape nos hablará de ella.One Shot.


**Advertencias:Ninguna, sólo que se hizo después de HBP.**

**Y por puro protocolo (por si a alguien remotamente le quedaba la duda) Los personaje no son míos son de JK blablabla**

**Esta es una historia de un solo capítulo. Así que nada cuesta leerlo ;).**

**Para evitar confusiones las letras en negrita son pensamientos que ya existen que fui adecuando a la historia.**

**Summary: Después de la guerra han quedado sobrevivientes, y por desgracia parte de la guerra también sobrevivió. Snape nos hablará de ella.**

**No soy muy buena escritora, pero espero les sea de su agrado. **

"**El mal es inevitable y en muchas ocasiones se lo deseamos a alguien... ¿o no?"**

**Yo Mismo.**

Años han pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Lo que en algún momento fue mi santuario ahora es mi celda, sin tomar en cuenta que son las mazmorras.

No han cambiado, a pesar de la gran guerra todo sigue igual. Hasta las mismas telarañas permanecen inmunes a las explosiones que hubo hace un par de meses.

Parte del ministerio de magia se defendió a uña y diente de los ataques mortífagos.

Habían elegido a Hogwarts como un cuartel, después de todo ya casi no tenían donde esconderse.

Finalmente el mundo mágico se había sumergido en las tinieblas. Y el mundo muggle seguía en la lista.

Así lo pedían los mortífagos, y claro, su líder no les iba a decepcionar. Después de todo les necesitaba para poder lograr su objetivo.

Venganza.

Todo el ambiente era eso, venganza.

Lo había planeado desde hace años, y ahora sus sueños se hacían realidad.

-¿Sueños?-no puedo evitar decirlo mientras rió con ironía y dolor.

Ahora es lo único que puedo hacer.

No quedaba nadie a mi lado, nadie que me diga que hacer ni que decir.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado en una silla mirando al piso esperando.

Sólo.

"**La soledad aparece cuando necesitas a alguien en los peores momentos, y los peores momentos aparecen cuando estas solo..."**

Esperaba la llegada de un mortífago.

-"Te tengo una sorpresa"-fue lo que me dijo

No se que podría ser, sinceramente no me interesa.

Ya nada me sorprende, he hecho y visto tantas cosas que ya nada lo hace.

-Dumbledore, te odio.

Aún te recuerdo a pesar de que ya hayan pasado 5 años desde tu muerte.

Desde que te maté.

Todo tuvo que ser según tu plan, tu me diste alas para hacer lo que hice.

Ahora no sabes, simplemente no sabes que cometiste el mayor error de tu vida.

Tu muerte fue lo que prendió esa chispa de odio en todos.

Tu muerte hizo que en un principio yo fuera de los mortifagos más respetados, fui por unos segundos la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Increíble.

Su nombre ya no me provoca miedo, si no repulsión.

Podría decirlo más de cien veces sin siquiera titilar.

¿Puedes creerlo Dumbledore? ¿puedes creerlo?

Todo comenzó con tu muerte. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras muerto.

Por lo tanto te culpo a ti.

Sólo a ti.

Ni si quiera logro culpar al chico Potter. Él sólo fue una de tus piezas de ajedrez en tu juego.

¿Quién diría que perderías?

Todos lo hicimos.

Nadie ganó realmente en tu juego de idiotas.

Todos en quien confiaste alguna vez ya están tres metros bajo tierra.

Mcgonagall, fue una de las primeras en morir. La muy estúpida decidió que abriría la escuela.

De los maestros sólo sobrevivió Hagrid, Poppy y Sinistra

Bueno, sólo tuvieron más tiempo de vida pasando el tiempo también murieron.

También varios estudiantes habían muerto.

Los más bobos de seguro, de no ver sido así no estarían muertos.

Entre ellos la noviecita de Potter. Ginny Weasley.

Esa brecha seguramente fue lo que prendió fuego a Ronald Weasley, tiempo después armó su rebelión.

Hasta la fecha, según parece, sigue con vida y para mi sorpresa Neville le apoya.

Jamás pensé que ese dúo llegaría a tanto.

Por ellos había fallecido más de un mortífago.

Es la rebelión de la esperanza, y se están esparciendo en varias partes de Europa.

Quizá si siguen así podrían devolver la luz a mundo mágico. Cosa que la veo difícil, pero no imposible.

Estoy seguro que lo harán un día de estos.

La venganza también los mueve a ellos.

A estas alturas todo mundo había ya perdido a uno o más parientes y amigos. Como la de los líderes de la rebelión.

La familia de Longbottom murió en una redada en Sant Mungos. Los Weasley se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco. Hasta donde tenía entendido sólo quedaban Fred, Charlie y Molly.

Los demás habrían sido emboscados, a excepción de Percy a quien daban por desaparecido.

Lo habían desaparecido que era otra cosa. Se había vuelto un espía, pero para su mala suerte no fue uno muy bueno.

No puedo evitar reír con amargura mientras sigo pensando en aquellos que se han ido. Supongo que tienen más suerte que los que nos quedamos, quien sabe.

"**La muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo y para muchos un favor."**

Granger por ejemplo, ella tuvo mucha suerte

Murió el mismo día que Potter enfrentó a Voldemort.

Para poder eliminar uno de los hocruxes ella tuvo que dar su vida. Se había sacrificado pensando que las cosas mejorarían.

La verdad los que murieron ese día fueron muy afortunados.

La vida no es fácil para los que quedamos. Ni si quiera para mí.

Los recuerdos, mi conciencia me remuerden. Cada noche tengo pesadillas. Despierto gritando en las noches esperando morir.

La vida me es indiferente.

Mi mirada ya no expresa odio, ira, vida…

Ya no expresa nada.

Nada es lo que soy.

Nada es lo que me siento.

Y aún así ahí estoy. Sigo viviendo con un único objetivo.

Cumplir mi venganza.

Mi venganza es lo único que me ha movido durante todos estos años.

Mi venganza es lo único que hace parecer que todo esto valga la pena.

Después de ella todo mundo se puede ir a la mierda.

Ya nada me motivaría a seguir con vida.

A pesar de que la vida ya se fue de mi hace décadas.

Ellos me la quitaron.

Ellos…ellos me obligaron a hacer lo que hice.

Y todo esto hubiera sido posible desde hace años atrás si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore.

Ese maldito viejo, me manipulaba para que olvidara mi odio y repudio hacia ellos.

Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Ellos debían morir.

"**El odio no dá tanta satisfacción como la venganza."**

Debían pagar las consecuencias por humillarme, debían pagar.

El primero fue James Potter.

La profecía fue de gran ayuda, eso dio pie a todos mis planes.

Tuve que convencer al director que no lo había querido así, que yo no quería hacerle daño en realidad.

Ingenuo.

Aún no puedo creerlo. Pero me creyó todo.

Primer error.

De ahí las cosas se fueron armando solas. Nunca pensé que el insignificante de Peter Petgrew también fuera siguiente de Voldemort.

Potter murió a manos del "tenebroso" dejándome totalmente frustrado.

Yo quería hacerlo personalmente.

Y a Black lo habían encerrado en Azkaban.

No quedé satisfecho.

Después fue la caída de Voldemort. Y años de austeridad le siguieron.

Debo admitir que me fui ablandando.

La verdad comenzaba a gustarme a ser profesor, me gustaba esa vida.

Había olvidado en parte mi venganza.

Pero entonces pasó. El hijo de James Potter hizo renacer lo peor de mí.

Tuve que fingir ser el protector secreto de Potter, para poder proseguir un nuevo paso a mi plan.

Tenía que ser el espía tanto de un bando como del otro.

Sólo así estaría a salvo. Y sólo así podría manipular a todos para que siguieran mi plan.

Asi es Albus. Mientras tu jugabas con Voldemort yo esperaba mi turno para ocupar todo el ajedrez.

La muerte de Black, fue mi siguiente paso, y tú, confiaste en mí.

¿Acaso entiendes lo mal que me sentí?

Te odio Dumbledore.

Por que comencé en ese momento a sentirme culpable.

No por mis acciones. No por enviar a Black a su muerte. Si no por manipularte.

De alguna manera eras mi familia.

La única que tenía.

Después de la muerte de Black tuve que replantear mis planes. Llegué realmente a pensar que podría formar parte de un solo bando.

Iba a sacrificarme por tu causa, por tu vida.

Eso sería gracias al juramento que hice con Narcisa.

Si no hubieras hecho otro más de tus malditos planes todo sería diferente.

¡Pero tú y tus malditos planes!

Sólo ayudaron a que yo siguiera avanzando, ahora ya sin nadie que pudiera controlarme.

Estaba sólo.

"**Es curioso que la vida cuanto más vacía, más pesa."**

Ya no había nada que perder. Lo único que quería era Mi Venganza.

Gracias a Voldemort tuve a uno de ellos a mi alcance. Era el menos difícil desde un principio. Por lo tanto no sentí satisfacción alguna cuando lo maté.

Patético.

Como siempre rogó por su vida como un cobarde prometiéndome ser leal por siempre.

Patético.

Sólo podría completarla con un sabor dulce en la boca cuando el último de los cuatro apareciera.

Aún no lo hacía.

Sólo por eso he llegado hasta aquí.

Lupin, sin ti mi venganza está incompleta y hasta que no aparezcas más gente inocente derramará sangre por tu causa.

Así que por lo mientras seguiré siendo el sucesor del Tenebroso.

El príncipe mestizo.

Interesante que todo haya salido así.

Cuando Potter se sacrificó para salvar al mundo mágico Voldemort también murió.

Todo mundo pensó que a partir de ese momento sólo habría paz.

Se equivocaron.

-Amo-levanto la mirada. Uno de mis sirvientes espera pacientemente a que reaccione a su llamado. Me mira con miedo como temiendo a que le fuera a matar. Y lo iba a hacer si no me daba una buena explicación del porque me había hecho esperar tanto tiempo ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

-Le he traído su sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?-Draco apuntó con su varita jalando como si en ella hubiera una cuerda invisible.

De hecho así lo era. En el otro extremo tenía atado al último de los merodeadores.

A Remus Lupin.

Se veía muy mal. Tenía unas ojeras muy profundas, había bajado considerablemente de peso. Su cara estaba casi deformada por la golpiza que parecía que le habían dado.

Entró a la mazmorra sin miedo alguno.

Desde que entró me miró con profundo odio.

Yo intenté corresponderle, pero de mis ojos ya no salía nada, lo más que le pude enviar fue indiferencia.

-Lo traje amo como un obsequio. -Draco agachó la cabeza a manera de reverencia.

-No-lo rodeé con pasos que sonaban en eco en todo el cuarto-lo trajiste para que yo cumpla con mi palabra.

Draco soltó un bufido molesto.

Hacía un año me había preguntado que por que había hecho lo que hice. Cuando decidí a contarle Draco no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

Lo entendía, no había una buena razón en sí.

Todas las guerras son estúpidas cuando comienzan, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Estaba conciente de ello.

Draco me preguntó que si él encontraba al último y me lo entregaba, lo dejaría libre, a él y a toda la comunidad.

Básicamente quería que renunciara a mi puesto.

La verdad mi puesto jamás me importó. Ser el nuevo personaje tenebroso es agotador, y no siento ninguna satisfacción en serlo.

Así que acepté.

Y ahora…

El último estaba delante de mí.

Y sabía que iba a morir, intuí que sabía mi trato con Draco.

Él mismo le habría dicho.

No me interesa la verdad, lo único que interesa es acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Draco, déjanos sólos-hizo una reverencia y se fue. No sin antes darme una mirada de odio.

-Estas loco Snape ¿lo sabías?-comenzó el licántropo

-Draco ya te lo dijo supongo

-si…y aún no puedo creerlo. ¡eres un demente! ¡Mucha gente ha muerto por tu culpa y tu solo querías vengarte de nosotros!

-Si, quería venganza-lo comencé a rodear tratando de sentir una chispa de odio hacia él…pero nada.-…pero ustedes tuvieron la culpa.Si no fuera por ustedes…

-¡Eramos unos niños Snape!¡y hace años yo te pedí disculpas en nombre de todos!

-¡eso no fue suficiente! ¡Eso no cambió lo que había hecho y lo que aún me faltaba por hacer!¡Tal vez si hubieras encontrado la manera de cambiar el tiempo te lo agradecería en este momento, pero no fue así!.

.-¡Toda mi vida se arruinó por ustedes!

-Tu la arruinaste solo, tu fuiste quien decidió seguir con tu estúpido plan. Tu elegiste ser mortífago. Tu elegiste matar. Tu elegiste ser el nuevo líder de los mortífagos…

-Si, lo hice…pero lo hice para seguir con mi venganza. Lo hice por que quería hacerlos sufrir a ustedes, para matarlos con mis propios medios.

-Pues termina entonces de una vez.-me dijo con una voz seca-pero auguro que eso no te dejará satisfecho. Y eso es Snape, por que la venganza jamás deja satisfecho a nadie.

-¿Estás esperando que recapacite Lupin? ¿estás intentando salvar tu vida?-esperaba que fuera así, quería que rogara, que se arrastrara para pedir por su vida, eso quizá alimentaría mi venganza.

-Mátame de una vez por todas Snape, ¿eso es lo que querías no? ¡Mírame ya!. Soy el último de tus objetivos ¡soy la razón por la cual has llegado a tanto! ¡Mátame de una vez!

-¡No! ¡ruega por tu vida demonios!¡implora que deseas seguir viviendo!-le grité comenzando a enojarme, quería sentir que mi cuerpo ardiera de furia, quería sentir de nuevo ese calor en mi cuerpo.

Quería volver a sentir simplemente.

-Ya deberías saber Snape que jamás lo haré.-lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, sabía que no lo haría, él no era Peter Petgrew.

No entendía por que, tantos años esperando ese momento, esperando acabar con uno de ellos aun que sea, y simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Lo tenía que hacer, pero no quería.

Quizá, sólo quizá por que de todos ellos Lupin era al que menos odiaba.

Si, era amigo de ellos.

Si, el estaba presente cuando me humillaban.

Pero a fin de cuentas él jamás me humilló personalmente, muy pese al incidente con el Boggart cuando dio clases en Hogwarts, él era al que menos odiaba.

Mis verdaderos objetivos ya habían muerto hace años, y yo no pude hacerme cargo de ellos.

Sólo quedaba Lupin, el que menos tenía pendientes conmigo.

"**El odio no es útil porque sólo hace cometer cosas de las que, tarde o temprano, uno mismo se arrepiente."**

-¿Por qué te la piensas tanto Snape?, ¿Por qué no me matas o torturas de una vez?

Tuve que girar mi cabeza a un lado. Me sentí decepcionado de mi mismo.

Había llegado tan lejos para nada, mi venganza había terminado hacía años. Todo lo que había hecho ya no valía nada.

-No sabes que hacer conmigo ¿cierto? –preguntó el licántropo con sorpresa.-Ahora que me tienes frente a ti no sientes la necesidad de matarme, tu venganza se ha vuelto un objetivo vacío ¿verdad?

Maldito, se había dado cuenta.

-No comas ansias Lupin, claro que se lo que debo hacer contigo. Tu destino está marcado de todas formas.-era verdad, iba a matarlo de todas maneras. Su vida ya no me perjudicaba ni me beneficiaba, solo me incomodaba.

-Si sólo así renuncias al poder…-musitó

-Lo dejaré. ..cuando mejor me plazca.

"**El odio es un rencor muy fuerte que pude hacer cometer locuras como la que hoy cometeré."**

-¡pero tú dijiste…!-No pudo terminar de hablar. Yo ya había conjurado la maldición antes que el protestara. La luz verde pegó de lleno en su cuerpo y este cayó tan duro y seco como una tabla.

Muerto al fin. El último había caído.

Pasé a su lado con indiferencia, como si su cuerpo no se encontrara tirado

El cadáver del último de los cuatro.

Lo peor de todo, es que sigo sin sentir nada.

Soy nada.

Que seca resultó mi venganza.

Aún tengo sed de ella.

Nadie podrá calmar esa sed.

No importa a cuantos mate, no importa a cuantos enjuicie o culpe. Esta sed siempre estará ahí.

Caminé fuera de la mazmorra y no pude evitar dar un último vistazo al cuerpo.

- El último aún vive-me digo con burla.

Quizá el último al que tenía que matar para terminar con mi venganza era la persona que más daño me había hecho.

La persona que más había afectado mi vida.

El culpable de hacer mi vida una maldita mierda.

Apunto mi varita hacia mi cara.

-Yo mismo.

"**Nosotros mismos somos nuestro peor enemigo. Nada puede destruir a la Humanidad, excepto la Humanidad misma"**

**No confundan. Adoro a Severus, pero esta idea me venía revoloteando en la cabeza y tenía que sacarla antes de continuar mis otros fics XD. Espero que no les haya aburrido tanto como esperaba jeje.**

**Lo único que hice fue proyectar la venganza a un punto extremo a traves de Snape. A fin de cuenta fic XD, no significa que sea una anti-Severus XD. **

**Eso si, lo apoyo a garra y diente, a pesar de que fuera capáz de hacer lo que planteé en este fic. **

**En fin, todo es posible.**

**Por si las dudas anuncio que los otros fics tardarán un poco más, pero ya saldran ala venta próximamente (si claro jaja) bue ¬¬u, me apuraré en hacerlos y punto XD.**

**Reviews por favor ;)**


End file.
